The best present ever
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: ¿Nadie irá a su fiesta de Navidad? No pueden arruinar su época preferida del año. Reto Navideño n.n


**Esta historia la escribí para el reto navideño, espero que Remula Black lo disfrute y también todos aquellos que lo lean n.n**

Levantaron la copa de champagne en un brindis simbólico que habían tardado 20 minutos en concretar entre los gritos y las distracciones varias. Algunos sonreían por obligación como el Alemania o el Suiza que forzaban una mueca extraña, y otros lo hacían por placer como Italia o Russia.

Brindar todos los años el día de noche buena era una tradición para incentivar las buenas relaciones entre países, un trámite y parte de la diplomacia de cada país, casi nadie faltaba pero nadie tenía el tiempo de estar allí.

America bebió un sorbo de su copa y luego lo dejó en la mesa asqueado.

-¿Por qué no brindamos con Coke?-le comentó a su hermano que sonrió un poco nervioso terminándose su copa educadamente.

La gente comenzaba a dispersarse tenían que ocuparse en sus asuntos importantes de países, no podían perder tiempo innecesario allí. El canadiense se inclinó a tomar su maletín pero feu interrumpido por un golpe de la pesada mano de su hermano.

-So… Te espero esta noche en mi superparty, right?-le sonrió ampliamente. Aquella era su época preferida del año y tenía planeado miles de "sorpresas" para esa noche: desde un concierto en vivo, un show navideño con duendes y renos, había contratado a un grupo de bailarinas, había llamado a una orquesta y… bueno todo lo que su mente imaginativa y exagerada podía inventar cuando estaba emocionado por algo.

El canadiense pestañeó algunas veces y luego suspiró recordando que su hermano seguramente no lo había escuchado. Le sonrió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada.

-Em… Al, ya te había dicho la semana pasada…-volvió a suspirar ante el rostro de incomprensión de su hermano-No podré ir a tu fiesta…

-¿Eeehhh?-exclamó totalmente desilucionado- Why not?!-exigió tal como un niño caprichoso.

-Francis me ha invitado a pasar con él la Navidad…

-The uncle France?-frunció el ceño y ñuego sonrió más ampliamente dejándolo perplejo-No problem! ¡Que venga el también! ¡La pasaremos genial todos juntos!

El canadiense se sonrojó violentamente recordando la invitación que le había hecho el pervertido en cuestión, no quería estar en la casa de su hermano con los planes que el francés tenía en mente.

-Mmm… Non, brother…-retorcía el borde de su camisa-No creo que Francis quiera ir a tu casa… Él planeaba… quiero decir… él debe tener preparada la cena para nosotros et…

-C'mon Mattie! –frunció el ceño- ¡Ven a casa! Please!-sacudió un poco su hombro.

-Ehmmm…-lo observó apenado- Sorry, Alfred, mais…-no iba a cancelar los esperados planes con el europeo-Je… I can't-el americano hizo un puchero-… sorry… -agregó bajito.

El estadounidense tomó aire molesto y se cruzó de brazos dándose la vuelta.

-Great! Merry xmas!-se alejó ofendido. Bien, que lo dejara, él no era el único invitado a su superparty.

Se acercó a China que, para aumentar su mal humor, estaba caminando junto al ruso hablando. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y palmeó el hombro del morocho a modo de saludo.

-¡Hey, China! ¿Te veré esta noche, right?

A Russia prácticamente le dio un tuc en el ojo y la temperatura de la habitación descendió extrañamente unos grados.

-¡No-aru! –notó la tensión en el ambiente, hacia 5 exactos segundos había rechazado la propuesta de Iván-Te dije que iba a estar con mis hermanos-aru, no insistas-se escudó ante tanta presión.

-But…!-iba a protestar hasta que escuchó al ruso riéndose de él.

-KolKolKol…

-Hahahaha! –palmeó su hombro con demasiada fuerza- ¡No importa! ¡Qué pases una buena noche con tus hermanos pero sabes que te pierdes de mi awesome cool superparty! –se alejó riendo sin estar dispuesto de ceder ante Russia.

-Japan!-corrió hacia el asiático y éste se giró ante el llamado-. Tu sí vendrás a my party.

-Nani…?-recordó de pronto la invitación que había recibido del americano y se apenó poniéndose nervioso- Gomenasai, America-san! Había olvidado su invitación y… emm… esta noche ya… Italia-san… Ah! Cómo lo siento!

-¿No… Vendrás? –lo observó descolocado ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera Kiku…?

-Emm… yo…-hizo varias reverencias- Lo siento, lo siento, lo había olvidado…

-But…

-¡Kiku! –lo llamó con la mano Italia- Vee~ ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos hacer las compras, vamos!

-Gomensai, sayounara, America-san, ya lo compensaré de alguna forma, gomenasai…-se alejó rápidamente dejando perplejo al rubio.

Corea y Hong Kong le habían avisado que faltarían, Vietnam lo había ignorado, él había ignorado a Sealand. Los Nórdicos siempre festejaban las fiestas aparte, Suiza y Austria estarían también en casa de Alemania… ¿Nadie iría a su fiesta? ¿Cuándo había pasado que todos hacían planes sin él? Frunció el ceño, se sentía rechazado. ¡No podían arruinar su época preferida del año!

Molesto comenzó a alejarse de camino a su automóvil, cerca suyo también pasó un grupo hablando distintos acentos de inglés, discutiendo en voz alta. Suspiró, le diría a Iggy que estarían solos esa noche y que no hacía falta que trajera las bebidas él (por qué encargarle a Inglaterra la bebida era algo muuuy sensato)

-¡Iggy! –se acercó a él agitando el brazo. El grupo se detuvo. Le dirigió una mirada de odio a cierto pelirrojo y al resto los ignoró completamente. El aludido se separó un poco buscando ocultar su nerviosismo, como el americano estaba desilusionado no lo notó.

-Hey, Iggy… tonight estaremos solos, todos se han bajado, no es nada cool, verdad? No sé qué haremos con tanta comida…

-No iré…-soltó nervioso.

-… y el show que contraté, well, será sólo para nosotros 'cause…

-No iré…-repitió un poco más alto, el de anteojos se quedó en silencio como si no pudiese reconocer el idioma.

-What, Iggy? No entiendo ¿No irás temprano? O no irás con la bebida…

-No iré a tu casa-clavó la vista en el suelo temiendo lo peor.

-…-seguía sin encontrarle sentido a sus palabras- What? … AH … HAHAHAHA! Fue muy buena broma, Iggy, ahora en serio, no hace falta que traigas nada y estaba pensando en cancelar el pedido del pastel de Navidad excepto que tu…

-No bromeo, Al… Lo miró por un segundo y luego volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo-No iré a tu fiesta…

-No… U're lyin'… -protestó con el ceño muy fruncido- ¡No puedes no venir a my party! ¡It's Xmas! ¡¿A dónde irás si no vienes conmigo?! ¡Irás con Scotland..!

-¡No! –frunció el ceño y bajo un poco más la voz- I… I… I… No haré nada… Me quedaré en casa a terminar mi bordado o … Viendo una película o… no lo sé…

-Butt, Iggy! –lo tomó del brazo entre frustrado, rechazado, molesto y sorprendido.

-No puedes obligarme a ir-se soltó con cierta brusquedad y se giró para poder ocultar su rostro-Merry Christmas, Alfred-le dijo con cierta culpa mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos dejándolo plantado en el piso totalmente sorprendido.

Llegó a su casa y por primera vez odió la cantidad de adornos navideños. Había planeado por casi un mes aquello y ahora perdían el sentido. No iría ni siquiera Inglaterra, al que no contaba como invitado ya que formaba parte de aquello. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se dispuso a hacer algunas llamadas para confirmar la gente que no iría y luego para cancelar de mala gana el show y el catering que había contratado. No podía hacer nada con todo lo que ya había allí.

Estaba realmente desilusionado, no le agradaba cómo habían acabado las cosas con el inglés; es decir ¿no se suponía que estaban juntos o algo similar? ¿Por qué habían discutido por algo así? Además el "no puedes obligarme" aún resonaba en su mente, él no iba a obligarlo pero supuso que él quería pasar ese día juntos sin que fuese una obligación…

No podía seguir pensando en eso sin hacer nada al respecto, discó el número del europeo.

-Hello?-atendió sin ver el identificador de llamadas primero y dejó el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja con las manos ocupadas.

-Hi, Iggy!-el aludido casi deja caer el teléfono del susto sin darse cuenta del tono levemente apenado del americano-Listen…-empezó algo nervioso llevándose una mano al cabello-Yo no iba a obligarte a que vinieras solo…-frunció el ceño, oía demasiado ruido del otro lado- ¿Dónde estás?

-No… no importa ¿Al, qué decías?-buscó cambiar de tema.

-Que no quiero que pienses que quería obligarte cuando… yo sólo quería pasar Christmas contigo…

-…-la culpa lo carcomía por dentro pero tampoco podía decir nada o todo se desmoronaría y Francia diría que era demasiado blando o que se había acobardado… Además quería hacerlo, pero era terriblemente complicado si el americano era tan dulce con él cuando le estaba mintiendo- But... this time… ehm… Debo irme…

-¿Dónde estás? –presionó- ¿Estás en un Shopping? –se concentró en el sonido del otro lado.

-¡No! Of course not! –se puso nervioso- Debo irme… -insistió.

-¿Estás en una juguetería?-intentó adivinar por las voces

-Emmm… Ah… Yes… Sealand quería un barco de juguete y… ehm… es mi regalo de navidad…

-¡¿Le harás un regalo a él y a mí no me verás?! What´s happenin´ with u?!

-Nothing! Emm... Se lo daré a Finlandia para que se lo lleve! Y emm... Debo irme –la voz de la vendedora llegó a los oídos del americano.

-Ese acento… You´re in New York! –gritó totalmente ofendido- Where´re u? Tell me!

-No! I´m in London! Bye! –cortó agitado al ser descubierto.

Se quedó observando el móvil ofendido y volvió a discar su número. "Usted se ha comunicado con el teléfono de Arthur Kirkland…". Había apagado el teléfono, era muy extraño, estaba seguro que el acento de la vendedora era neoyorquino.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta el árbol lleno de luces de colores y adornos brillantes y excesivos. Lo observó con cierto rencor y bufó: era su época preferida del año, no iba a dejarse desanimar. Tomó sus patines de hielo decidido a ir a pasear un rato en el Central Park con la nieve.

Estaba muy nervioso tomando una taza de té en un coffe-bar del shopping de Manhattan.

Tenía varias bolsas a su alrededor. Había terminado sus compras y ahora debía preparase para lo peor. Se había decidido a hacerlo pero quería echarse atrás, nunca volvería a escuchar las ideas dementes de cierto francés. Terminó su taza de té y tomó aire buscando valor. Tenía tiempo hasta las doce.

Llegó helado de patinar, no se había llevado un buen abrigo. Se había aburrido un poco estando solo pero no iba a admitirlo.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! –rió satisfecho con su diversión individual- Yo estoy bien solo –pasó ignorando los acusadores adornos navideños que le recordaban la fiesta que no sería. Fue hasta el baño del segundo piso para tomarse una ducha de agua caliente para entrar en calor y olvidarse también de todo el asunto de esa noche.

Se miró en el espejo y le subió el rubor al rostro. Sentía la horrible necesidad de echarse atrás y no continuar con todo ese circo, de llamarlo y decirle que iría a cenar, de acabar con aquello, pero ya no podía volver atrás. Volvió a maldecir el momento en el que se había dejado convencer.

Se colocó el suéter rojo y verde y recordó, tarde, que se lo había regalado el inglés para la navidad pasada. Suspiró y se lo quitó guardándolo hecho un bollo en el placard. Estaba tremendamente contento solo, sin él, y por eso probó llamarlo de nuevo, sin éxito. El teléfono del inglés vibraba en un bolsillo al cual no se le estaba prestando atención.

Bajó a la mesa del comedor poniéndose un CD a todo volumen de villancicos, procuró ignorar las sillas vacías mientras se atragantaba con la comida que debía ser para todos los invitados y ahora era sólo para él.

Se aburrió rápido, aumentando su mal humor verse comer solo en la mesa. Se levantó y se dirigió al equipo de música de ultísima tecnología para apagar el CD en reproducción con el ceño fruncido. Allí tenía una estantería con algunas fotos: él con Barak, él con el capitán América, él con Mickey, con Ronald Mc Donalds, con los aliados (donde Russia estaba convenientemente tapado con un sticker de una bandera de los Estados Unidos de América).

Entre todas las fotos una llamó su atención. Tomó el cuadro con delicadeza separándolo de los otros para verlo mejor. Dentro del marco estaba retratada una imagen de una navidad pasada, bastante tiempo atrás. En la fotografía él era apenas un niño. En el fondo un árbol de navidad y el hogar de leña encendida. Estaba rodeado de regalos en el suelo y a su lado se encontraba el inglés de pie, sonriendo, relajado, despeinándolo con una mano.

Era extraño ver la fotografía, él no solía poner allí cosas de cuando era niño, no guardaba retratos ni nada que lo mostrase como una colonia pero aquella imagen era de navidad y algo le había hecho dejarla entre su colección.

Verla le recordó porqué adoraba tanto esa época del año. No se trataba de los regalos que pudiera recibir, ni la comida especial, ni la nieve, ni los villancicos; en esa época del año sin importar el clima, las dificultades económicas o los periodos de guerra, siempre podía estar con Inglaterra. Él siempre iba a su casa , se relajaba cualquier tipo de tensión entre ellos y esperaban juntos hasta las doce, él le contaba historias navideñas y por la mañana lo acompañaba a abrir los regalos.

Rió con cierta amargura al comprender que lo único que hacía especial esa fiesta para él era la presencia del europeo. Dejó el cuadro en su lugar y se acercó al árbol tomando el paquete que pensaba darle al de ojos verdes. Simplemente era un CD doble con un recopilatorio de éxitos de los Beatles y dos entradas para ver Skyfall. No era un regalo muy especial, pero había pensado en algo que no le haya regalado ya, él podría haber gastado mucho más en ello.

Suspiró y subió a su habitación; se sentó en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa cansada y nostálgica para luego dejarlo en la mesa de noche. No tenía ningún sentido seguir simulando que disfrutaba su fiesta él solo, no si no estaba Iggy con él.

Se cambió la camiseta y los jeans por su pijama de hero, se acostó en la cama y apagó las luces con un aplauso. Tomo su móvil y dudó antes de volver a marcar su número.

Antes de atender esta vez se fijó quién llamaba. La sola imagen de America sonriendo en la pantalla lo puso suficientemente nervioso como para dejar caer su teléfono. Maldijo levantándolo del suelo y cortando la llamada. Suspiró más tranquilo pero no tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de que volvieran a llamarlo. Volvió a cortar la comunicación y apresurado apagó el móvil guardándolo.

Se acomodó el sombrero rojo y blanco en su cabeza, estaba haciendo el maldito ridículo.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que entraría por la chimenea? La distancia que había al piso le daba un escalofrío… Además debía de estar encendida y no había forma de pasar por allí él y la bolsa que traía. Maldijo en voz baja. Aquello era imposible. Buscó alguna otra alternativa mientras se acomodaba el cinturón marrón de su traje de Santa, era demasiado delgado para él y se le caía de vez en cuando. Al ocurrírsele una idea sonrió por su astucia tomando la bolsa que arrastraba por el suelo (sí, no pensaba llevarla al hombro)

Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Estaba seguro de que había vuelto a apagar el teléfono porque le atendía directamente el contestador. Estaba molesto con él por algo, pero no entendía por qué. Estar enfadado con él en Navidad era horrible, sólo quería decirle "Buenas Noches", decirle que lo extrañaba…. Desearle una feliz navidad.

Dejó el teléfono en su mesa de noche abatido y se giró en la cama intentando dormirse para acabar con aquella noche lo antes posible.

Estaba en eso, intentando adivinar qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento cuando un ruido extraño lo hizo abrir los ojos tensándose. ¿What the…? Tomó a Texas de la mesa de noche saliendo de las sábanas.

Se levantó del suelo insultando y volvió a acomodarse el traje por vez mil y una en aquella noche delirante. Al menos había llegado al balcón de su habitación. Como las luces estaban apagadas supuso que él debía seguir comiendo en el comedor, aún era algo temprano para que él se fuese a dormir, menos aún si era Navidad. Tendría tiempo de acomodarse y apañárselas con sus nervios.

Abrió la puerta en silencio, se sentía un completo imbécil. Nunca, pero nunca jamás escucharía a Francia.

No logró dar dos pasos dentro de la habitación que las luces se encendieron y se encontró cara a cara con el americano en pijama y un amenazante bate de baseball. Lo miró a los ojos pestañeando un par de veces intentando asimilar la información y su rostro se tiñó rápidamente de rojo.

-¿I…ggy?-se quedó helado al verlo allí delante suyo. Había creído que se trataba de un ladrón. Destensó su postura dejando caer el bate al suelo-¿Iggy?-repitió sin podérselo creer. Se detuvo a ver su vestimenta un segundo y levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-Ehm… I… -fue interrumpido por la risa del de anteojos, risa de verdadera felicidad, no de burla. America se acercó dos pasos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No creí que te vería hoy… I… I… thanks…-por poco se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas-creí que te habías enfadado…

El inglés se quedó quieto al principio pero luego correspondió el gesto temeroso. Antes no era tan alto, rió un poco relajándose en sus brazos ocultando e rostro en su hombro intentando superar la vergüenza.

-Lamento haberte engañado but…

-¿Querías sorprenderme? –se separó un poco con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad- ¡No debiste! But I can believe u…-contuvo la risa volviéndose a detener en el traje blanco y rojo. El europeo volvió a sonrojarse.

-Yo no tenía nada que ponerme cuando.. ehm.. caí al río y en la tienda…-el de anteojos rió ante la mentira tan mal lograda.

-¿Eres Santa? –apoyó su frente en la de él obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. El otro, incluso cuando el color de su piel competía con el de su traje tomó aire para responder perdiéndose en sus ojos celestes.

-Ye.. Yes… ¿Fuiste un niño bueno?-se mordió la lengua sintiendo que hacía el completo rídiculo.

-Hahahaha! Of course! Or not? –le guiñó un ojo fingiendo dudarlo.

Inglaterra no pudo evitar reírse un poco, lo empujó hasta el borde de la cama y lo obligó a sentarse haciéndolo él sobre sus rodillas. La sonrisa del americano lo avergonzaba cada vez más.

Tomó la bolsa que había traído extrayendo un paquete y se lo tendió, todavía estaba demasiado nervioso. Él no pudo resistir la tentación de romper el envoltorio en el mismo instante en que lo tuvo en sus manos. Se abrieron sus ojos emocionado al descubrir el contenido.

-¡Es el Yoda que me faltaba para terminar con mi colección de figuras de colección! ¿Cómo supiste?-observó la caja divertido- Thanks, Ig… digo Santa!

El mayor se contagió de su risa pasándole otra caja, verlo sonreír así le encantaba pero no lo confesaría jamás.

-No way! Un mazo de póker edición especial de los Avengers!- se le iluminó nuevamente la mirada e inmediatamente rompió el envoltorio del siguiente paquete- ¡Iggy! ¡Una caja extra grande de surtidos Willy Wonka!-lo miró a los ojos demasiado feliz pero algo avergonzado- Ahora mi regalo para ti se ve… tonto…

-¿Me hiciste un regalo?-sonrió para sí mismo dejando de buscar en la bolsa- Mientras no sea un libro de "Cocine sin herir a sus invitados" como el que me envió Francis… estará bien…-lo tranquilizó, deseando que no fuese eso.

-Iggy! –lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo soltó para verlo a los ojos- ¡Hiciste todo esto por mi! ¡Es demasiado! Thanks!

-But…-se volvió a sonrojar violentamente clavando la vista en una interesante pelusa en el hombro del americano-no los has abierto todos…

-¡¿Hay más en la bolsa?!-estaba tan feliz que podría estar dando saltitos de no ser porque tenía al inglés sentado encima.

-Yes… hay más en la bolsa but…-se ruborizó al punto de que tenía toda la sangre en el mismo lugar. Intentó suprimir la vocecita en su mente que le decía que se detuviera mientras intentaba recordar los consejos que le había dado el imbécil de Francia. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros del americano dejando deslizar un poco el traje por su brazo, dejando al descubierto que no llevaba nada debajo-Hay… un regalo que no… podía guardar en la bolsa…-dijo con difiultad procurando mirarlo fijo a los ojos pero desviando la mirada al instante.

-Iggy? What're u do…-el europeo le quitó los anteojos lentamente y se inclinó sobre él para dejarlos en la mesa de noche aprovechando la posición para que el traje resbalara un poco más por su brazo. Sintió cómo hervía su rostro, entró en pánico sin saber cómo continuar con aquello. Lo besó algo desesperado por hacerle entender y obligarlo a tomar las riendas. Por la reina! Se estaba entregando totalmente por Navidad y el americano no lo comprendía.

El estadounidense se separó de sus labios feliz por el beso pero aún lento para entender.

-Iggy, what…?-observar su rostro encendido fue la última pista que necesito para que se le iluminara una idea. Esbozó una sonrisa ya para nada inocente. El inglés notó el cambio de actitud al instante y se puso aún más nervioso que antes jugueteando con el borde del traje.

-Ah… I… ehm… -el estadounidense acabo con su balbuceo sellando sus labios en un beso que dejaba claro que había comprendido cuál era el regalo mayor. Inglaterra agradeció aquello porque así no podía verlo totalmente avergonzado y mantenía su propia mente distraída porque besarlo le encantaba, que lo tocase como lo estaba haciendo también le encantaba, se perdía en el gesto que había perdido toda inocencia.

Mientras el americano se encargaba de desabrochar los botones del saco rojo y blanco sin dejar de besarlo, el inglés lo empujaba levemente de los hombros para que se recostara. Se separaron al tiempo en el que el estadounidense se deshacía del saco y reía un poco.

-Iggy, había llegado a creer que estabas tan enfadado conmigo que no podría volver a besarte en días…-comentó con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-But.. Ya estoy aquí… I'm sorry…-fue interrumpido por un largo y apasionado beso con un tono alegre, la lengua del americano tomando el control de la suya, robándole el aliento.

Pasó las manos por su espalda desnuda en un suave roce hacia su cintura, luego volvió a subir otra de sus manos a su nuca en un gesto posesivo. El europeo se separó de sus labios en busca de aire respirando agitado, el chico sí que era enérgico. El americano bajó por su cuello a besos dejando alguna que otra marca y riendo un poco sobre su piel. Lo obligó a girar invirtiendo las posiciones y se quitó su camiseta. Le sonrió desde su altura de forma lasciva, con toda la confianza que desbordaba. Aquello le robó al inglés un pequeño jadeo que intentó suprimir. El menor siguió besando su cuello de forma descendente hasta llegar su pecho donde se detuvo para sonreír sobre su piel; el Big Bang daba la hora en punto y él podía notarlo. Poco le faltaba a él que, con el roce de su piel y el sonido de su respiración agitada empezaba a enloquecerse.

-This is the best present ever…-susurró sobre su piel y luego se levantó un poco para verlo a los ojos con confianza- I love ya-antes de que el mayor pudiese decir algo o sonrojarse aún más lo besó algo más desesperado-Merry Xmas… -fue el inglés el que lo besó esa vez.

-Merry Christmas too… -le sonrió feliz.

**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado :3**  
**Realmente no tuve mucho tiempo para releerlo t corregir, había escrito otra historia para el reto navideño pero la descarté cuando llegupe a la mitad viendo que era demasiado extensa. El plan inical era escribir un spamano que ya subiré cuando logre terminar o tenga más tiempo. Este OS me resultó algo vacío pero cuando vi que me quedaba sin tiempo tuve que resignarme a que sería esta historia y no otra.**  
**Hasta luego!**  
**n.n**


End file.
